


《阿尔弗雷德的舞会/Alfred’s dance party》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), N52 - Fandom, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: (maybe?it's an...old story, For alfred, M/M, Written in 2018
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 当阿尔弗雷德有请求时，你最好不要拒绝。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 10





	《阿尔弗雷德的舞会/Alfred’s dance party》

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是双向暗恋。露易丝友情（她知道两人的身份，这是私设）。  
> 基于N52斜线

“我只是很久，很久没有看少爷跳舞了。”阿尔弗雷德在端上早餐的时候轻描淡写地说。

*

“阿尔弗雷德一般……一般不提出要求，但如果他提了，最好照他说的做。”布鲁斯·韦恩半倚着星球日报办公桌的挡板，摊开一只手，对着专心敲打键盘的露易丝解释，他身上散发出温和又迷人的气息，“亲爱的露易丝，我要怎样才能吸引你的注意？”

露易丝敲完最后一行字之后打开抽屉：“我明白，韦恩先生，让我看看我的日程表。我可不像你们这些小男孩一样，总有那么多时间干点刺激的事情。”她意有所指地瞄了一眼试图装作路过的克拉克·肯特，朝他说：“今早火灾现场热度如何？”

被抓住的克拉克·肯特扶了扶笨重的眼镜，走到露易丝办公桌边来：“超人解决了温度的问题——冰冻呼吸。“

他又忽然有些窘迫，犹豫了半天朝布鲁斯·韦恩伸出手:"很高兴见到你韦恩先生。"

露易丝夸张地挑起一边眉毛：“认真的？”

布鲁斯·韦恩咳嗽了两声，先伸手扣上西装的扣子，然后伸出手握住了克拉克的手。克拉克看了看周围，弯下腰轻轻地说：“有人看着呢——”

露易丝无奈地笑了笑，手指滑到记事簿上的日程：“我今晚有空，如果你能给我点新闻材料的话，我会很高兴接受邀请的。”

布鲁斯·韦恩点头：“这次邀请这样仓促地通知，我会提供些独家消息作为歉意的。。既然来了，我顺便亲自去一趟裁缝店，下午把礼服送到你这儿。“他看了看一旁的克拉克：”你不会介意帮我去拎个箱子吧？“

克拉克接过布鲁斯递给他的箱子后送他到楼下，他挥手示意侍者由他来开车门，之后用一手帮布鲁斯挡住车门，布鲁斯坐上后座之后看着克拉克欲言又止的脸。他眨了眨眼睛，试图用他们惯用的方式告诉对方有什么事就在秘密通讯里说，但对方依旧握着车门。他想说什么？最近正联事物已告一段落，只是哥谭内火拼四起，没什么好让超人担心的。

克拉克像是等了一个世纪才等来一个勉强恰当的气氛吐出那几个字：“务必小心。”他这时的语气不是记者克拉克·肯特的，更像介于超人和克拉克之间的状态。

布鲁斯愣了愣，眼里的光闪烁了一下，点了点头。

*

第二天一早露易丝看见端放在办公桌上缎带捆绑的邀请函的时候，正因为一口烫口的咖啡而倒吸着气。她对着拆信封的克拉克打了个招呼，克拉克回之一个微笑。这时候星球日报办公间内悬着的数十台电视插播了紧急新闻，巨大的爆炸轰鸣声从屏幕那头传到明日之子的耳中，克拉克的耳边同步地响起炸弹袭击另一边的声音。

露易丝把头从屏幕前扭回来是一秒钟以后的事，而克拉克·肯特已经不在座位上了。

他飞过浓重的硝烟碎石，撑住将要倒塌的房屋，在房屋分崩离析之前把平民带出去。他不是第一天做这样的事，他在远在半个地球之外的办公室里就意识到了这场袭击的性质。这是一场战争。他皱起眉，放下手中瘦弱的男孩，他听见了更多的声音，听见更多的属于导弹破空而来的尖锐的声音。

瑟瑟发抖的男孩被人用单薄的外套裹住拉进了防空洞，他回头望的时候，看见超人飞扬的红色披风，浸在被染成耀眼的橘红色的燃烧的天空里。

克拉克·肯特抓住那些投射而来的导弹，将它们徒手捏成碎片，它们在他的手里爆裂开来，尖锐的碎片划过超人的身体，没有留下任何痕迹。

他阻挠了84枚导弹，避免了上万人的死亡。但他没能阻止另外的三枚，那三枚炸在农田、自来水厂和一家食品工厂。那是取舍之下的行动，因为其余导弹的目的都昭然若揭，直指军事要地和其他人口密集区。他不能不感到愤怒，在他替人们挡住爆炸碎片的时候，他握住其中的一块碎片，用热视线将它融化在手心里。

*

“那是我必须做的事情，但那同时却是我最不想做的事情。布鲁斯，”他记起一次在蝙蝠洞喝茶（阿尔弗雷德不知怎么塞给他的），他靠在那些精密的仪器边对摘掉了头套的蝙蝠说，“我的意思是，我希望这些不要再发生了。我发自内心地希望。”

“我不想那么说，童子军，”布鲁斯的刘海被汗水沾湿，随着手部的动作微微晃动，“但那一天——”

“别再说了，布鲁斯，别再说了。”克拉克·肯特放下了那杯茶。

*

等到克拉克·肯特换回记者的衬衫和西裤回到工作间，已经是大都会的晚上八点。他为自己泡了一杯咖啡提神，打算用一整晚的加班来补上没能完成的任务。走到窗边的时候他看向对面的建筑楼，透过X射线看见同他一样忙碌的人们来往于办公室之间。无论如何，这里能带给他一些平静。城市平和的灯光，咖啡冒出的热气，美好的晚上。

直到露易丝的声音忽然从背后响起：“克拉克！你回来了，我快忙不过来了，帮我把这几份文件拷贝一下好吗？”

克拉克放下咖啡，接过U盘，惊讶地问：“你没有去布鲁斯的舞会吗？”

露易丝看了一眼克拉克，眼里不无遗憾：“舞会临时取消了，我的稿子得另想办法啦。”

他有超级视力，也有超级听力，他只需要看向哥谭的方向，注意听，就能知道发生了什么。在他看见一切之后，他只是闭上眼睛，叹了一口气。帮露易丝完成拷贝之后，克拉克写完了自己的报导，他和佩里申请了去追踪他上午现身的那块区域的后续情况，那之后已经是凌晨三点。在大都会的夜空中巡逻一圈之后他目标明确地飞往哥谭，走下蝙蝠洞的时候正好伸手接过阿尔弗雷德正打算端走的托盘。

克拉克看着托盘内的止血棉花和缝线，又看向在病床上陷入沉睡的布鲁斯，然后他把目光落在阿尔弗雷德身上。阿尔弗雷德避开了这道毫无敌意，甚至带些理解的目光，但他先开了口。

“请允许我代布鲁斯少爷像露易丝小姐道歉，少爷说，还希望这周六露易丝小姐能抽空来。”

克拉克看着病床上胸膛随呼吸起伏的骑士，他又一次微微皱起了眉，再次开口的时候声音里有不易察觉的沉重：“阿尔弗雷德……今天是周四，距离周六只有短短两天，他……”

阿尔弗雷德这一次抬头看向了克拉克，只是克拉克的目光仍在熟睡的人身上。

“两天也可以很长，先生。每一分每一秒都可以很漫长。先生。”

*

战争没有停下，这几天记者克拉克·肯特走访了足够多的办公室。

在飞往战争地区的经济舱里，他翻开笔记本电脑整理报道的素材，他敲击键盘的手会停在半空。不是因为机舱内的音乐声，不是因为机舱内的谈话声或是咀嚼食物的声音。而是地上的声音，他听见人们惊叫着喊出他们所知道的能引起恐慌的武器的名字，听见人们哄抢水桶，听见医院里的争执和哀鸣。

在这些时候他会觉得超人不该被叫做超人，他不是超级的。如果他是超级的，那他就应该能阻止这些。

布鲁斯，布鲁斯，克拉克在心里念他的名字，虽然你不在这儿，但我知道你会怎么回答我。

他知道布鲁斯在打一场仗，就像他也在打这一场仗一样。他忽然想说谢谢，只是在心里说而已。只是对他脑海中和他对话的布鲁斯说而已。

他走下机舱，满目疮痍的城市迎接他。

*

“玩得愉快，露易丝。”克拉克把车停到韦恩宅的门口，阿尔弗雷德在门铃之后打开了门。

“麻烦您了，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德向他点头致意，“要麻烦您亲自把车停到车库了。”

“不麻烦，阿尔弗雷德，也是我自己要求送露易丝来的。”克拉克送露易丝到门口，回答。

克拉克站得有些远，他瞥见屋内一角金碧辉煌的装饰，知道这会是一场小规模却依旧隆重的舞会。他没去看大宅的全貌，虽然他可以，他也想要，看看布鲁斯的伤口也好，看看布鲁斯正和谁说话也好。

但是他没有，他再一次隔着几米远祝露易丝玩得愉快。

“你可以进来的，克拉克，你随时都可以来的。”露易丝进门前最后对克拉克说。

他摇了摇头露出一个小镇男孩的宽容的笑：“我会准时来接你的，露易丝，别喝得太醉。”

他多出几秒钟的机会，做他本来想做的事，看看布鲁斯的伤。但他没有，他把几秒钟节省了下来。

在星球日报下班的时候，在他们在车上无言的一段时间，露易丝各提了一次请克拉克一起参加舞会。

“你和布鲁斯在这方面有点像，我打赌她当着你的面邀请我是想让你去参加的。如果你没有别的事的话，就跟我一起进去。我会跟头儿说你在帮我收集素材，不会有事的。”

但克拉克·肯特说：“露易丝，我想我得赶飞机去些地方。”

同在报社工作，露易丝立刻就领悟了克拉克的意思。他的意思是他今夜需要化身超人，去帮助地球另一边的人。她看着克拉克熬夜追踪报道，看着他皱着眉抿着唇。而虽然她没有怎么见过蝙蝠侠，但她相信那个人也会经常露出这样的表情。这能说明什么吗？能说明，他们是一类人吗？露易丝转身走进了大门。

*

当克拉克·肯特脱去超人的制服，在车里扣上衬衫最下面的一个扣子，打算从车库走到大门那儿去的时候，却看见露易丝坐在花园里和阿尔弗雷德说话。“布鲁斯呢？”他问，但他看见露易丝对他投来的目光的时候，他就知道答案了。他甚至因此在心里暗骂了自己的问题有些愚蠢。

“他没有出现，克拉克，我想我们都知道他去哪儿了。”露易丝把手放到克拉克的肩膀上。

是的。答案是，他知道。

*

克拉克·肯特再一次见到布鲁斯·韦恩的时候，后者躺在医疗床上，脖子上绑着颈部固定器，一只手上挂着吊针，右腿被石膏固定住吊了起来。

“我想你就是没法安分下来。”克拉克帮布鲁斯把医疗床摇起来一些，让布鲁斯稍微坐起来一些。

“我想你就是没办法闭嘴。”布鲁斯回嘴。

克拉克用X射线检查了布鲁斯，他得亲自检查一下，虽然他知道蝙蝠洞里的仪器能做得比他——能做得跟他一样好。他看见大大小小不下十处伤口，每一处都得到了医疗照顾，这让他松了一口气。而他明白这也是因为腿上的骨折让他暂时不能出去，只是顺便让其他伤口以一种温和的方式愈合罢了。

这次布鲁斯倒是任由克拉克的X射线扫过他，从前他不怎么愿意让克拉克这么做，因为他会有很多没能仔细处理的伤口。

“克拉克。”

“嗯？”克拉克抬头。

“我希望你能……我希望你能去看看阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯犹豫了一下开口。

“因为舞会。”克拉克接下去，他知道布鲁斯想说什么。这两次的舞会是为了阿尔弗雷德举办的，但显而易见，主角本人都没能出席。

布鲁斯点了点头，试图把目光移到别处去，好让他讲完这段话：“我可能早就知道，‘蝙蝠侠’永远不能完成阿尔弗雷德的要求。阿尔弗雷德想要看布鲁斯·韦恩，他只是想要看见另一种可能里的布鲁斯·韦恩。但那已经不可能了。”

“我以为蝙蝠侠不会说‘不可能’的。”克拉克不同意地插嘴。

布鲁斯瞪了克拉克一眼表达自己被打断的不满：“那不一样，克拉克，那不一样。”

布鲁斯沉默下来，克拉克陪着他沉默。

“哥谭北边的森林里，有一栋度假屋，阿福常常去那儿。你能在那儿找到他。”他最后开口。

克拉克看了布鲁斯一眼，发现对方又抿住了嘴唇，看着自己打了石膏的腿。

于是他站起身：“你该庆幸我已经成年了，布鲁斯，我不再是个往同学的石膏上签名的高中生了。”

“直觉告诉我我不能高兴得太早，肯特。”布鲁斯的上身忽然紧绷，念出姓氏的时候带一点警告，但他此时此刻动弹不得。

“你总是对的，布鲁斯，”克拉克从披风口袋里拿出笔，“别忘了，记者带一只笔就能走天下。”

他在布鲁斯的石膏上画了蝙蝠的轮廓，在中心画上了超人的标志。这个标志自从他们第一次合作就开始出现在一些地方，用来代表他们，用来代表世界最佳拍档。

*

克拉克背着登山包走到瀑布下的时候，看见了阿尔弗雷德。他远远地听见阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，他几乎要因此笑出来。他想，阿福拥有各种各样的超能力，世界最佳侦探的管家一定也是一个猜测剧情的好手。阿福知道是布鲁斯让他来的，于是他们心照不宣，克拉克走过去，到阿福所在的大石头边把包扔下。

“我用我的退休金买下了这片森林，这个世纪以来，除了我和戈登·汉普顿*，你是第一个走进来的人。”阿尔弗雷德开口。

“我的荣幸。”克拉克笑道。

“这个季节总会有些野兔子出来跑。“潘尼沃斯说。

“我听布鲁斯说过您是个使猎枪的好手。”克拉克接话。他确实能看见几只兔子躲在灌木丛里。

“布鲁斯少爷自己在很多方面都是好手，比如把自己送进医院。“潘尼沃斯的声音没有波澜。

*

“十二个小时以前，我在战场边缘的村庄里，把一对夫妻从坍塌的屋子里拉出来。我把他们送到了安全的避难所，那儿有人会照顾他们，在人群聚集的地方，人总不会那么容易害怕。“超人看向他来的方向，开口。

“可我感觉到他们依然在害怕。

我见过很多在害怕的人，火灾、洪水、飓风……人们害怕的理由各不相同，恐惧的程度也不相同。我知道他们不是在为自己能不能活下去而恐惧，也不是为天空中也许会再次降临导弹而恐惧，更不是为他们会失去家园而恐惧。

令他们恐惧的是另一种更为纯粹的恐惧。“

阿尔弗雷德沉默地听着，他依旧站得笔直，双手背在身后。

“他们有个孩子，就在战场的中央，是一名士兵。

很近，那段距离是很近的，没有什么距离对超人来说是远的，但不知为什么，我却觉得那段距离很近很近。近得连我也开始恐惧我会看见一个士兵死在我眼前。“

“阿尔弗雷德，您认识布鲁斯的时间是我的几倍了。您见过的他的伤，我觉得我已经列举不完了。而这一切伤疤都是他本可以避免的。他本可以成为布鲁斯·韦恩，成为人人艳羡的人——他也许将永远不会受伤。这个结果是我们都想看到的。甚至有时候会有念头，让他变回布鲁斯·韦恩，抹去他的记忆，让他好好做一个花花公子。

但那是没有意义的。我不会说没有可能，因为确实是可能的。但这一切将失去很多意义，也许结局会是我们最不想要的一种。“

“我走了很多的路了。先生，”阿尔弗雷德在河边走了几步，离瀑布远了些，“几十年来这双眼睛看了太多风景，它疲惫了。

它现在只能看看早报，看看这韦恩宅，看看布鲁斯少爷的模样。但它会一直看下去，直到最后一刻来临。“

“我们都看着他呢，阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克保证，“只是他要继续做那些他擅长的事情，舞会还是会举办的，布鲁斯·韦恩不会放弃。”克拉克说。

他看着阿尔弗雷德从放在地上的小包里拿出一个罐子和一个盒子，他看着阿福从盒子里拿出精致的茶具，从罐子里拿出茶叶。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德只是继续专心做他的事，他没有回头：“我是个英国人，肯特少爷。”

*

“我不会再邀请什么人了。”当克拉克问布鲁斯是否需要帮忙带邀请函的时候，布鲁斯这样回答。

他今早才刚从病床上下来，阿尔弗雷德终于允许让他吃些迷人些的食物了，所以他的手边掉了不少饼干渣，他一边浏览屏幕上的信息，一边试图清理那些饼干渣，以免吸引来一些力气很大的小爬虫*。

“我一个人来，一个人的舞会也是舞会，”布鲁斯说，他又补充，”我只能一个人来。“

“这可真够‘蝙蝠侠’的。”克拉克撇了撇嘴。

*

阿尔弗雷德的舞会最后在星期三举行，在夜巡前，布鲁斯换上了他的礼服。他在镜子前整理领结的时候，阿尔弗雷德走下楼为克拉克·肯特开了门。克拉克看了看被金色的灯光点亮的大厅，透视下看见布鲁斯在镜子前。好像有些难以置信，但当他提出他想要在场的时候，布鲁斯没有拒绝，也没有直接同意。

用克拉克·肯特的话来说，就是布鲁斯用蝙蝠语同意了，但没用英语。

“本来应该请乐手过来，但鉴于舞会的特殊性，只能放放唱片了，这也算老式浪漫。”克拉克帮阿尔弗雷德把沉重的老式留声机放到大厅边的柱台上。转过身看见布鲁斯站在楼梯上看着他，被回视之后布鲁斯立刻走了下来。他最后轻轻地吸了一口气，走到大厅的中央去。

第一个音符跳出来的时候，在空旷的大厅里泛起一阵回音的涟漪。这样的空旷，这不是属于布鲁斯·韦恩的晚会，布鲁斯·韦恩的晚会永远挤满了名流政客，永远充满了钻石的闪光和红酒的香气，像松软的入口即化的奶油一样，是一种会融化的梦境。但这样的舞会是属于眼前这个人的。就像克拉克的第一反应，难以置信。

他可以说他们信任彼此了吗？可以，克拉克自己回答自己。但他发现现在多了一些什么，多了他自己也不确定是否应该存在的东西。一种特殊的在乎，有点像特殊待遇。而这对于拥有这样身份的他们来说，通常是危险的。他想起布鲁斯韦恩的面具，想起他能看见的面具之下的东西。

克拉克走上前去，舞曲进行到一半。他伸出手的时候，布鲁斯的手碰到他的。于是克拉克握住了他，和他一起往后踩了两拍舞步。

“对不起，布鲁斯。”

他把额头抵上布鲁斯的。

“我没有办法让你一个人跳下去。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的构思非常非常早，在我看N52斜线前半部分，就是布鲁斯和克拉克都失去记忆的那一段，看见阿福流泪，我就下定决心要写。
> 
> 我把当时写在手账上的话打出来：“阿福的感情在那一刻是多么动人啊，我差点忘了他是一个如此富有感情的角色。只是平日中并不表露。掩面流泪说：‘就让他这样……’。他心疼B，那么心疼，他看着他长大，看着他受无数的伤，看他一遍一遍去够到自己的极限……连我也会泪目的。阿福对布鲁斯的感情与父母的难道有深浅的区别吗？至少这样，B可以没有忧愁地活着，不会受那么多那么多的伤，不会带着那么多那么多的鲜血回来。”
> 
> N52里的阿福真的真的太——唉，也许阿福都希望布鲁斯只成为布鲁斯，但他们又不得不，又不得不却依然有骄傲地去让布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠。这篇文章有关于一种恐惧，克拉克看见的恐惧和阿福的恐惧不全相同，但两者都需要去感受，感受很重要，尤其是，这个感受是个动词。这很重要，这决定了你看到了这篇文章的哪一个面目。
> 
> 它还有关反战，虽然这是层层意涵之后的一层而已。我还是这么直接说出来比较好。构思很早，但它的灵魂完善发生在想到点子之后的几个星期。别来judge我，我可不让你judge。
> 
> 没有彩蛋了，以后也不会有了。（如果读者对彩蛋的反应超过了对正文，那是很有挫败感的事情


End file.
